


Not in Her Nature

by writingsofME



Series: Xenia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, I don't know what to tag this as, Magic-Users, Male Submissive, POV Third Person, Partial Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Strip Tease, ask to tag, but its pretty brief, first time domme, male sub, she cums first, to be clear a male strip tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsofME/pseuds/writingsofME
Summary: Pink asks Xenia to be a little rougher, which is weird for her, but she's up for the challenge.Same characters as First Bedfall, but it works as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Xenia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093976
Kudos: 2





	Not in Her Nature

"So, uh, Xenia," Pink began. She looked up from her maintenance work on her instrument, adding cotton to the strings. "The sex has been even better than I imagined," Xenia thrilled at knowing for sure he had fantisized about her, "but could I... ask something of you?"

"Of course! The most popular performers always take requests." A mischievous grin flitted across her face.

"Actually, I, uh, was hoping you would -- maybe -- tell _me_ what to do?"

"I could, I could do that. What exactly were you thinking?"

Pink chuckled. "I was thinking I would do whatever you say, luv."

"Anything I say?"

He sank dramatically to his knees, head bowed in deference "anything you say, boss," then looked provocatively up at Xenia. She giggled to dispel the tension. "Um, could you do that thing with your mouth for me, then?" she asked, trying very hard not to feel silly.

He pressed on her hips until she sat on the bed, then pressed her ribs to lay her back. When Pink lifted her skirts and put his head between her thighs, Xenia spoke up again. "W- uh- maybe not right away... kiss my thighs or-or something first?" and Pink was obediently already turning his head fully to his right. He pressed slow, wet kisses into her left thigh, each one just half an inch higher than the last.

Xenia shivered, but pushed Pink off. He looked up at her with questioning eyes. 

"No, you were doing great. I just. I could do this better."

"Oh you were doing just f-" Pink began, but it sounded like platitudes.

"You said 'anything I say.' That means you wanted something more intense."

"Well... But its your first time doing this. I'm happy just to let you call the shots for now."

"I can do better. So tell me more what you meant, if you want me to just be more authoritative or punitive or _rougher_ or- or _mean_ or threatening or _whatever_ , and then give me five minutes, and then come back and do that sexy kneel thing again." 

"Yes, Ma'am!. . . And as for your question," Pink met her eyes with intensity and noticeably dilated pupils, "I can take what you can give. Any of what you said. All of it and more. I'm, uh, kind of in deep. And even if -- somehow -- I've managed to vastly underestimate how hard you can push, I trust you more than anyone else I've ever known to kiss me better. You've cured worse wounds than you could inflict."

As soon as the door closed behind Pink, Xenia scrambled for the rarely used container of candle soot to apply to her brows and eyes. A costume change normally helped her get into character, and Xenia doubted there would be much in the way of a costume by the time they were done. She also hoped the abrupt sharpness would trick Pink into thinking she was treating him more harshly than she actually was. She appraised her work in the hand mirror, and deemed it satisfactory, though Pink could have done a better job. She impulsively grabbed a pair of ornamental combs and pulled back the sides of her hair. 

A decidedly harsher set of features stared back at Xenia from the mirror. Not a complete transformation, but the best she could do in the time-frame she had allotted herself. "Should have asked for an hour," she joked softly to her reflection. 

Xenia then took the remaining time to prepare mentally. Being mean did not come naturally to her, and she took a minute to fully convince herself of the paradox that doing what he wanted was nice, regardless of whether it would normally be mean. 

Then Pink opened the door to Xenia, legs crossed and jaw set, sitting on their stool. She rotated her head toward him and raised her eyebrows. After pausing, taken aback, he walked in and knelt at her feet. Pink looked up at her through his lashes and said,

"I want you to tell me what to do. I'll be good. Anything you say, boss."

Xenia stood, expanding the height difference, and growled, "Yes. You will." The she doubled over to kiss him, harsh and abrupt. Pink was more than receptive to her tongue pushing deep into his mouth and her hand gripping a fistful of his hair. 

Just as abruptly, Xenia stopped, and carefully reseated herself. Pink made eye contact, panting slightly. She waited a beat. 

"Well. Undress."

Pink, still knealing, eagerly started pulling his shirt over his head. 

"No!"

Pink stopped mid-action, and looked and Xenia through the head hole in his shirt. 

"Get your shirt back on and stand up," she commanded, and Pink poked his head back into position and stood hestitantly. 

"Again, but take your time. Give me a show. Make it sexy, for the gods' sakes."

Pink smirked, the effect somewhat hindered by his pupils being dilated wider than the coins he'd pick from pockets, and took a more proactive approach. Xenia could see half a dozen ways she might have done it better, but the man was clearly trying, and the efforts were not wasted. He tensed his abs as he lifted his shirt up from the hem, and slid his open palm across his chest before reaching behind his head to pull the shirt off. Then he paused, and looked at Xenia, subtly looking for approval. She gave him the slightest smile and waited for him to continue.

For the lower half of undressing, Pink felt he had less to work with and resolved to simply keep his ass pushed out toward her for as long as he could bear while bending over. And until the point his tendons reached their stretch limit, Xenia found it an alluring sight. It drew her hands in, and she turned the caress she had wanted to deliver into a firm slap. Lovers had done that much to her. Pink gasped and, given that he was one-footed as he stepped out of his pants, he nearly fell over. The texture was lovely, and Xenia sank her nails in just to feel it more, smiling when Pink sucked in a breath.

Pink finally got his legs disentangled, but before he could find his footing, Xenia shoved him, making him fall against the bed. His feet still hung off the side, but his torso smashed into the mattress, and Xenia leaned over him and pressed her forearm across his back to keep him there. "You do like this, don't you?" she murmured against his ear and swatted his ass with her free hand. He gasped. "Answer. Don't be rude," she commanded, with another strike, harder than Pink thought he could ever convince her to deliver to him. "So much. I like it so much." 

Xenia had no reason to doubt it, but the reassurance made it easier for her to reconcile doing anything to hurt him. "I want to hear you. This whole time, until I'm finished with you. Do you understand?" 

He nodded, then when his mind caught up with him supplemented a "Yes, I will."

"Good. " With that, she swung her hand down on him perhaps a dozen times, and each instance was paired obediently with a sharp noise from Pink. Xenia did like the noises. She pushed off Pink to bring herself upright, and, while shucking off her bodice, told him to lay on his back. He rolled around until he was appropriately positioned and met her gaze. His eyes were large, so vulnerable and so wanting as he stretched out unabashedly below her. She relished the moment she had unintentionally given herself to just look at him: he was a beautiful thing. 

Xenia, mindful not to tangle her skirts, moved slowly and deliberately to straddle Pink's hips. Then she gathered his hands in one of hers at the base of the headboard and pressed her tits to his face. He moaned in gratitidue and put his mouth to work. First with large, wet, open kisses he swivled his head to cover every bit of flesh in. Then, as Xenia liked, he sucked fast and hard on just the nipple. She closed her eyes and hummed her encouragement while she pondered her next move. He said he wanted it all, and she was one to please, but that was vague. "Everything" he could think of was surely a lot more than "everything" she could. 

Of course, making decisions proved difficult while Pink suckled at her breast. But she eventually decided she could try her plan as long as she was cautious.

"Are you enjoying yourself down there, pretty boy?" Pink whimpered against her skin and nodded. "So enthusiastic. I wonder, then, how much more you could enjoy yourself if you actually told me what you liked." She kept her chest pressed to his lips, so he couldn't have answered intelligibly if he tried. Xenia stared straight into Pink's eyes as she continued, "all I wanted was a simple answer, and you didn't give me that. And only moments after you said you'd do anything I say," she was well out of her comfort zone now, and moving further, so she watched him closely as she began lacing her words with magic. "So I don't think I'll give you the choice this time," his eyes betrayed no fear, and now she pulled back enough to let him speak. She pushed extra shimmer into her words, gave him every opportunity to know what she was doing, gave him every opportunity to resist it. "I suggest you tell me something specific you want from this. Something you were holding back before." But Pink didn't resist. In fact he seemed to welcome her influence.

He panted beneath her, squirmed a bit. "I told you, all of it, I-" Pink gulped, "I want so many things. I want to be good for you and for you to tell me I did good. I want you to punish --really hurt me-- for it when I don't. I want to be tied down while you use me to cum over and over again. A-and -- oh fuck -- now I think I want you to use that- that thing you just did to command me not to finish even while you keep touching me." He hadn't said everything he wanted, the list was too long, but he fulfilled the requirement thrice over. Enough to let Xenia know he didn't mind the trick she pulled, if his words in her ears and his cock leaking on her skirts wasn't enough. 

Xenia watched him as he confessed. As his eyes rolled back in his head and he shook intermittently just at the thought of what he described. And she knew she would not deny him anything that was obviously so enticing to him, even if she could not fathom it.

When she realized her thoughts had strayed, she pulled herself back into character and reached back to caress Pink's cock. "Thank you. Was that so hard?" 

Pink pushed his head one way then the other. "No. No, ma'am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's okay, sweet boy," she cooed, then sharply bapped his cock "but don't do it again."

He sucked a breath through his teeth, then whimpered, "No, I'll be good. I promise. Anything you ask. I'll tell you anything."

"Do you want to suck on these again?"

"Oh gods, yes, _please._ " 

She let him. And if she got a little lost in sensation and pushed her tits harder against his tongue, well, he only moaned louder for it. 

And when Xenia couldn't stand to wait any longer, she slid back, so she rested bare against his cock, said "your turn" and brought her mouth down to bite his nipple. He whimpered, but ground himself against her and murmured "yes, yes. Please. Ah, its ... oh fuck yes, its so good. Please please please." Since he asked so nicely, Xenia switched sides and continued. This time she bit and pulled, which in turned pulled a high-pitched keening from his lips, and Pink wrapped his hands up in the sheets. And when she released his nipple, he went slack and mindlessly murmured "please" more times than he could have counted.

Xenia rubbed herself on him and watched. He squirmed and made all sorts of noises at her teasing. Most people, Xenia had found, looked better in the throes of passion, even if an outsider might not see it. But Pink writhing beneath her, whimpering and wanting and looking so _alive_ , was better than better. He looked _gorgeous_. And Xenia continued to roll her hips against him for a good while, drinking in Pink's reactions as well as the splendid friction.

She leaned over again to kiss him, hard and deep but more tender than the first one. Then Xenia rested on her forearms to watch Pink's mouth fall open and his eyebrows pull up as she slid herself onto his cock. He turned his face to moan into the pillow as she unhurriedly moved on him, but she pushed his face back upwards, unrelenting. "I told you, I want to hear you." 

Then all at once she was bouncing on him, and their skin slapping together with each thrust still wasn't louder than the scream that came from Pink's lips. Xenia fisted her hands in the sheets and dropped to her elbows to whisper in Pink's ear, "make me cum."

Pink pounded into her for all he was worth, desperate to please and desperate for more of her. Xenia gave his ear a lick and purred, "yes," before she let herself dissolve into moans. She came, moaning perhaps a bit too loudly for being so close to his ears, and Pink kept going. It overwhelmed her in the best way possible and she forced enough composure onto herself that she was able to encourage him.

"Yes, fuck me. Fuck me until you cum in me. I want to feel your cock throb while you fill me. I want you to give me everything you have, you slut."

Hearing harsh words come from such normally sweet lips was his undoing. Pink slammed his hips up and gave Xenia exactly what she asked for. 

She stayed laying over him for several long minutes while they both recovered, aftershocks making both of them shiver in turn. Pink gently reach behind her head and pushed Xenia's forehead against his. "Fuck. You-- you had more in you than I thought. You were fucking excellent." 

Xenia, returning to herself now, giggled. "So you liked it?" she asked, rolling off him.

A shiver ran down Pink's spine just remembering what she'd done for him, and he answered her with renewed breathlessness. "I... I don't have your way with words, so I'm just gonna have to say yeah. Yeah, I fucking liked it." He paused a beat. "Thank you. You seemed like a natural, but I doubt it was really 'your thing,' so... Thanks." 

"It was... a pretty big change of pace," Xenia admitted, "but it helped a lot to know how much you liked it. I... do have one question though."

"What's that, boss?"

"Is this what you want every time?"

Pink chuckled, "I mean, a part of me wants to say yes, after all that, but no. Not by a long shot, actually. You're far too fun to play with for me to give up."

**Author's Note:**

> Dying to know any thoughts you have


End file.
